


Step Into Light Ever Present

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Haikyuu!!, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Blame the asanoya-net skype chat for this, Jedi Asahi, M/M, Mentioned ennotana, On Hiatus, Smuggler Noya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya is the best goddamn smuggler in the Mid Rim. </p><p>Asahi is a Jedi knight, pawn of the Senate. </p><p>They're about to collide, and the galaxy will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking end me.
> 
> Shout out to shafusu, Megan, and battle-goats for looking this over.

Nishinoya Yuu was the best goddamn smuggler in the Mid Rim, and had over two hundred successful deliveries to prove it. 

This didn't mean he was without morals. As the green-skinned Zabrak he was doing business with talked to Saeko about price, Noya kept finding his gaze on a human with a slender silver collar.

“See something you like?” The Zabrak, Yuuji, draped an arm over Noya’s shoulder. “You exceeded my expectations. I'll lend him to you.”

“Lend… You're a slaver?”

“I'm whatever makes me money. _Onis_!”

The human turned at the call, and Noya felt his breath rush out. Soft brown eyes, scraggly stubble, all framed by long hair. He was beautiful, and _stars_ , Noya needed him out of the sleazy den of drugs and sedition. Noya was too busy cobbling together an escape plan to catch what the man said, but Yuuji elbowed him sharply. “Huh? Oh, I'm Noya.”

“He's Asahi Azumane. Name sounds kinda like yours.”

“He could be from Miyagi…” Noya muttered. Miyagi was a small Mid Rim planet where Noya had been born. Azumane sounded familiar, it could be a family name.

“So, want a bit of home before you leave?” Yuuji was leering now. “Bet you could teach him a few words to say while he sucks-”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Saeko, I'll skip Gari-Gari today.”

The woman blinked. “Yep.” She grabbed the credit chip from the Noorian in front of her, and Noya urged Asahi toward the ship, counting in his head _”3, 2, 1…”_

Saeko shot the electric regulator on the wall. Alarms blared as the lights went out, and emergency protocols opened the hangar bay doors. 

“Get to the ship,” Noya shouted before lapsing into swears. His own blaster was in his hand a second later, firing off several shots at the goons rushing him. His foot touched the boarding ramp and he threw himself back as the ramp lifted. Seconds later, they were already in the upper atmosphere.

Just as got back on his feet, a spanner hit the wall next to Noya’s head. “You let them shoot my baby!”

“Would you rather they shot me?”

“Yes!” Ryuunosuke Tanaka, Saeko’s younger brother, fumed from the entrance to the bridge. “I can survive a vacuum if _you_ have holes. My ship is another matter.”

“It's my ship!”

“Can we worry about this after we've removed the tracer collar?” Saeko pointed at the collar around Asahi’s throat. “Yuuji is already on our ass. Let's get rid of what he's using to find us.”

Noya coaxed Asahi to a sitting position so he could see the collar. “Damn, this uses an old fashioned tumbler lock, just on a much smaller scale. Looks like cortosis steel, though, so we aren't cutting through it any time soon. I could probably get it with magnets, but-” He was cut off when the collar clicked and neatly separated along a nearly invisible seam.

“Or you could ask the Jedi,” Asahi said dryly. “Do you have any idea what you've just done?”

 

 

Ryuu found Noya in the cargo bay with several bottles of contraband brandy, the small scoundrel well on his way to wrecked. “We're in hyperspace, headed for Corusant. Mr. Jedi is getting checked by Chikara, because he doesn't let anyone on the ship without a health examination. And _you_ are drinking our merchandise.” He vaulted over the crates and sat next to Noya. “Gonna share?”

Noya passed the bottle over. “How did you feel when you first met Chikara?”

“My first thought was ‘holy shit he's blue’ because Galacians, man. Then I noticed how pretty he was? Why?”

Noya took the bottle back and drained a good part of it. “Fuck me, Ryuu. Vent me into space.”

“How about I not do that.”

“Which one?”

“Either. Come on, man, what's eatin’ ya?”

“I have a crush.”

“On Mr. Jedi? Shit.” Ryuu opened another bottle. “Drink up, bro.”

Two bottles later, Noya staggered into _The Crow_ ’s tiny excuse for a kitchen and pointed a wavering finger at one of the three, blurred Asahis. “This is your fault. Your. Fault. Usually when I feel like this for someone, I fuck ‘em and it goes away. But no,” Noya threw his arms in the air with a disgusted sound, brandy sloshing out of the bottle in his hand, “that's not an option, because you're some high and mighty Senate lapdog Jedi too good for us lowlifes that don't get fuckin’ noticed.” He pulled from his bottle and continued. “And look, I'm sorry for fucking up your infiltration, and yeah, I'd testify against Yuuji for being a slaver if it didn't mean incriminating myself, but someone has to look after my home planet since the Senate won't.” 

“What do you mean? The Senate wouldn't just-”

“Don’ act like you don’ know!” Noya’s face twisted with fury, and he gripped the counter as the room tilted. “Miyagi, Sendai, our whole _system_ isn't getting the supplies we need. The Republic supported us long enough we became dependant and dropped us.” He pointed at Asahi accusingly. “The only way they get what they need is through us and _The Black Cat_. So sorry I look out for my people. What did I come in here to say?” Another pull. “Oh yeah. Stop making my knees shake!” 

Asahi blinked a few times in shock and caught the smuggler when his legs gave out. “See?” Noya slurred into his shoulder. “I fucking hate you. Stop touching me.”

“If I stop, you'll fall.”

“But you'll sit back and let my people starve?” He pushed away, still unsteady. “I'm fine. We'll drop you off on Corusant and be on our way. We have a cargo bay full of medicine that Sendai needs.” And he stumbled off, leaning on the wall for support and leaving a very confused Jedi behind.

Asahi watched him go, turning over what he'd heard. The Senate wouldn't just abandon an entire star system for no reason. There had to be a reason. 

A smaller, less important detail surfaced. Noya was attracted to him? Asahi’d had a few lovers in the past, but none so… bright as the scoundrel. 

And he was bright, from his eyes to his presence in the Force. His backwards roll on the ramp earlier would have made the Temple Combat Master weep with joy, and not a single blaster shot had been wasted. 

There was so much anger and hate in him for so brilliant a being, which brought Asahi back to his first thought.

_What is happening in the Senate?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning italics are mature content.

_The metal plating of_ The Crow _was cold against Noya’s back, offsetting the warmth of the body holding him there. Three slick fingers brushed maddeningly against his prostate, never pressing firm despite how he squirmed._

_”So impatient. I'm not even in you.”_

_Noya whined, high and needy, as a hand wrapped around his cock and he came-_

Noya jolted awake, sleep pants sticky. The man from his dream danced just out of focus, and he knew better than to grasp for it. He basked in post-orgasm endorphins, enjoying the respite before his responsibilities came crashing down. They had cargo to deliver, and Senator Shimizu was returning from Corusant with a Judicial escort, so they had to get anything illegal handled before they arrived. 

Someone banged on his door. “Noya?” Chikara, _The Crow_ ’s medic, called. “Villager B is here, as are Neuron, Ace, and Borcatu from _The Black Cat_. Senator Shimizu’s ship has entered the system and should be here sometime in the next four hours, so we gotta unload and get out fast, or we’re grounded for the next week.”

Noya flung himself off his bed and collapsed immediately as sharp pain flared up his left leg. The door slid open as Chikara rushed in. The Galacian knelt at Noya’s side as he curled into himself, choking on air. He was vaguely aware of Chikara stripping him of his pants, but then there was a hypospray in his thigh and the pain dropped off sharply. 

Cool, blue hands traced the scar tissue just above Noya’s knee. “It’s not integrating. I told you I didn’t know how to treat this, Noya, you should have stayed longer-”

“No.” Noya rolled to his knees, wincing at the metallic clank. “It’s fine. It works.” he insisted, but Chikara was shaking his head. 

“Noya, the only painkillers that work are phenates, which are a form of synthesized spice. And this much pain isn't ‘functioning,’ it means something is wrong. We're taking you to Corellia after this, you know the Senator will pay for it-”

“I'm fine, Chikara. She's already funding our next few runs after I fucked up with Yuuji, and she needs every credit to fight the Senate. One smuggler with a faulty prosthetic shouldn't take from that.”

Chikara chewed on his lip. “You're not picking anything up, got it, Spitfire?”

“Yeah, okay.” Noya grimaced, barely batting an eye at the switch to his codename. “Help me up, Crown?”

Chikara rose to his feet and took Noya’s hand, providing an anchor while Noya struggled to stand. He hissed as he put weight on the prosthetic leg, then smiled shakily at Chikara. “There’s no way I can get more of those painkillers, is there?” He sighed when the medic nodded. “Thought so. Okay, I’m standing. I need to find pants before I head out. Pretty sure Senator Shimizu would kill me if I talked to her wife like this.” He looked pointedly at his cum-stained shorts. Chikara just snorted and headed out to start unloading.

Noya wiped himself down quickly- no time for a shower- and changed before limping towards the cargo hold. Neuron, captain of _The Black Cat_ , waved him over. “Kess says we need to take over all of Yuuji’s runs?”

Noya shot a glare in Saeko’s direction. “Yuuji probably won’t be in charge anymore, but yeah. Fucked that up for nothing. Is it a problem?” 

Neuron tucked a lock of yellow hair behind his ear. He never kept up with dyeing it, so the roots were dark for inches past his scalp. “No. It’s not. I’ll just leave Ace on the ship.” He glanced at the datapad in his hand. “We did inventory. Both our crews got more than we needed, so there’s surplus that can be stored. Time limit on the next run got pushed out over a week, which should be long enough to work things out with Yuuji’s band.” He shrugged, looking up to meet Noya’s eyes. “Borcatu thinks he can get someone who will work with us in charge, so you may have ended up helping in the long run.”

Noya reached and tilted the screen so he could read the numbers. “Thank all the little gods that wasn’t a total clusterfuck.” Neuron nodded at him curtly and went to help move crates, wordlessly directing Ace with a glance. Noya just sighed- one day he would talk Neuron into his bed.

Villager B, better known as Hitoka Shimizu, picked her way around the stacks of crates. “Okay, let's get this done. People are hungry, and we need to feed them.”

Three hours later, Noya cracked open a bottle of whiskey to celebrate another successful run. If it deadened the returning pain in his leg as well, that was his business. 

Hitoka touched Noya’s shoulder to get his attention. “Kiyoko wants to see you when she gets here. We'll be sure to get you back to _The Crow_ afterwards.” She smiles hopefully, strands of blonde hair sticking to her sweaty face.

Noya nodded a few times. “Let me go grab some things and I'll come with you to the capital.”

“If you take another hypospray, Spitfire, I will throw every drop of alcohol on the ship in a black hole,” Chikara threatened. “Every six hours. It's been three.”

“I'll be gone long enough,” Noya protested. “Come on, Crown.”

“I'll give one to Villager.”

Noya sulked as Chikara left. “Kess, Krayt, I leave the ship in your capable hands. I have to go suffer.”

“No need,” came a soft voice. “There was a change in plans.”

Hitoka made a joyful sound, rushing to pull her wife into a kiss, but Noya found he couldn't return the sentiment. 

Because the Jedi accompanying her was Asahi Azumane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had, and there is understanding.
> 
> The path of Fate shifts.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Whatever freaky Jedi bullshit you're doing.”

Azumane didn’t so much as twitch, his face carefully serene. It was driving Noya insane, but his bit his tongue and passed out another plate to the hungry locals. The sting of his teeth distracted him from the pain in his leg, anyway. 

“I don't understand,” Azumane finally admitted. He handed out a plate of his own. “I checked trade records back on Corusant. Everything got here, but… these people are hungry. It's not government corruption, Senator Shimizu said she rebuilt your council from the ground up. Where is everything?”

Noya glanced up at the Jedi, realization dawning. “You really didn't know. I should have realized ‘ _pawns of the Senate_ ’ was literal.” His laugh was bitter and acidic. “It was never here. Records can be altered, and we're left to starve.” He turned away, seemingly engrossed in passing out plates so civilians could grab a meal further down the line.

Meanwhile, Asahi was reeling. He knew Senator Shimizu had petitioned time and again for a trade review, but something would inevitably happen in the Inner Rim and Mid Rim issues were swept aside. How many systems kept quiet, anticipating that pattern? Was the Republic less peaceful and more… oppressed? 

Just the thought left the Jedi uneasy. 

 

 

The crews of _The Crow_ and _The Black Cat_ were invited to stay in Kiyoko’s home with Knight Azumane. They accepted graciously, Chikara being diplomatic about it.

Probably something to do with being a royal bastard, Noya thought as he lounged in Kiyoko’s pool, letting the water cushion the weight of his leg. The scar tissue above the prosthetic was inflamed, and Noya could feel stabbing, burning, freezing _pain_ with every beat of his heart. He grit his teeth and plunged it into the water.

The world whited out in pain. _It will pass, it will pass, it will pass,_ he chanted. It would, and when it did, the cool water would ease the inflammation. 

Noya was dimly aware of large, callused hands tracing the line of his prosthetic; warm palms curving around his bare thigh.

The agony eased.

Noya forced his eyes open to see Azumane laser focused on the boundary between flesh and metal. “Did you know,” the Jedi started, “that only one in fifteen thousand cases have prosthetic neural receptors rejected this violently? It's a relatively easy fix for humanoids, just swap the receptors for ones with different base materials.” He met Noya’s gaze, his brown eyes dark with worry and confusion. “There’s no reason for you to suffer like this.”

“Fuck you,” Noya bit out, because Azumane was right, really, but the time spent in surgery and recovery was time he didn't have.

Shockingly, he laughed. “Morisuke said you were abrasive.”

“Yaku should shut his fucking mouth and use his code name. What do you want, Azumane?”

“Asahi. Only my master called me Azumane, and we didn't get along.” The Jedi’s eyes shifted to the side. “I couldn’t get you out of my head. My agemates had different ideas to help. Koushi told me to fight you, but he's Echani. Dachi told me to get laid. Iwaizumi said have sex with _you_ , specifically. Akaashi was the that suggested I help you.”

“I think Iwaizumi’s idea is worth trying.”

Azu- _Asahi_ covered his mouth to muffle his snickers. “Perhaps, but certainly not here. We should probably eat first as well.”

“Sex burns a lot of calories,” Noya agreed, pulling himself out of the water. His first step was tentative as always… but it didn't hurt.

_It didn't hurt._

He turned and twisted his hands into the collar of Asahi's tunic, dragging the taller human down and pressing their lips together. He suckled on the Jedi’s lower lip, and Asahi groaned deep in his chest, a baritone Noya felt in his ribs. 

_It didn't hurt,_ Noya’s every molecule sang, and he felt like laughing and crying, but he pressed closer to Asahi instead. 

Large hands cupped Noya’s face and guided him back. “That was sudden,” Asahi murmured, and the wrecked sound of his voice made Noya shudder in delight. “How long have you been in pain?”

“Fifteen months,” Noya answered, “and you just- like it was nothing!” And he laughed, nigh on manic giggling, because _it didn't hurt_. “Food, right? Then, you had better take advantage of this and fuck me.”

 

Noya blinked awake in the early morning sunlight, the the rays warm on his skin. He pushed up onto his elbows and caught sight of Asahi kneeling in front of the window, his breathing slow and even. 

The Jedi’s brown cloak hung next to the bed, and Noya wrapped it around his naked body. He swam in the over-large cloak, the exta fabric pooling on the floor at his feet. He shuffled the Asahi’s side, staring out the large window at the tail end of the dawn.

“I need to return to the Temple,” Asahi said, not opening his eyes. “I need to report this to the Council, do more investigating. There's got to be a discrepancy in the records somewhere. I'll fix this.”

Something in Noya's chest warmed, a familiar feeling meaning Asahi spoke the truth. “You mean that. You want to help.”

Here, Asahi’s eyes opened, dark brown and soft. He smiled warmly, and Noya reached to tangle his fingers in Asahi’s hair, pulling him into a kiss. Their mouths were still kiss-bruised from the night before, and Noya’s thighs twinged as he straddled Asahi's lap. 

The robe fell open, and Noya pressed against Asahi’s bare chest, soaking in heat. He felt wrapped in silk and muslin, he felt loose and easy, he felt…

He felt _safe._

“I want to come with you,” Noya breathed. “Saeko can handle _The Crow_ , I don't want you to leave. Besides, a first hand account might help.”

“I'd like that,” Asahi whispered, brushing hair from Noya's eyes. His hands slid down to cup Noya’s jaw, and he kissed him softly. 

Noya broke away to laugh. “My morning afters lately involve pain. This is nice.”

“The Healers can help you,” Asahi told him, breath huffing in aborted chuckles. “Are you sure? I can handle it. You don't have to-”

“I need to,” Noya interrupted, then frowned. “I have to. I… I can't tell you why. I just…” He gestured helplessly. 

“I understand,” Asahi soothed, “it's okay.” His smile turned mischievous. “In the meantime, you look good in my robe.”

Noya laughed as Asahi flipped them and pinned him to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noya wasn't supposed to be Force Sensitive, but LoudLucy is terrible. 
> 
> Offscreen sex, because trying to write it didn't fit.
> 
> Suga’s species, the Echani, believe the only way to truly know a person is through hand to hand combat.

**Author's Note:**

> So. In the star wars timeline, this falls a year or two before The Phantom Menace. The Jedi Order is still doing well, and Siduous has his plans in motion. 
> 
> Hmu at onthenilerivah.tumblr.com.


End file.
